


Being Called

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Femslash Drabblethon, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi remembers feeling that power flowing through her for the first time, being a Slayer-in-training no longer and at last becoming a Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Called

**Author's Note:**

> For Cadence Kay's Femslash Drabblethon (now deleted and purged, sadly).

Vi remembers feeling that power flowing through her for the first time, being a Slayer-in-training no longer and at last becoming a Slayer. She remembers the looks on the faces of her sister Slayers: the determination, the confidence, the transformation, the love.

And she remembers Amanda, how beautiful the girl looked in motion, staking and decapitating ubervamp after ubervamp. They were poetry in motion, every one of them, but no one was a poem quite so beautiful as Amanda, spinning around as if to music until that last sublime moment when the Turok-han took her down.

Vi is glad that Amanda was able to feel that power, even if for only a few minutes.


End file.
